Luigi's Halloween Night
by WarioMan3K
Summary: Halloween is here in the Mushroom Kingdom, and some of its well-known citizens are invited to attend the Year of Luigi to celebrate the two horror-themed adventures he had been through to save Mario from King Boo. Meanwhile, Wreck-It Ralph hears about this at Game Central Station, and brings some of his close friends along whilst covering up their actual identities. CROSSOVER FIC
1. Prologue

Good evening, fellow readers! Since Halloween draws near, I thought I'd get started on a Mario/Wreck-It Ralph crossover fic to celebrate the Year of Luigi. But just as a side note: be sure to read "WarioWare: Arcade Mania!" first since this special fic picks up where it left off. Other than that, here's the intro.

**DISCLAIMER: Mario and WarioWare Inc. are owned by Nintendo, while Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney. ****Bomberman is a property of Hudson Soft (even though Konami already took it over back in March 2012).** The rest of the characters featured from other game franchises are properties of their respective owners. The only characters I own thus far are as follows: Arctic Bomber (Mistress of the Cold), Blaze Bomber (Brother in Flame), Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers), Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend from another world), and finally, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.

* * *

-Luigi's Halloween Night-

RALPH'S P.O.V.

Hey. My name's Wreck-It Ralph, and you may have known this already, but I'm from _Fix-It Felix Jr._ I've got an interesting story I wanna share with you, so...here we go, I guess! Ahem...anyway, my friends and I used to live in the Game Central Station at Litwak's Arcade, until one day, we were technically transferred over to Diamond Arcade World when its owner, Blaze Bomber, purchased the replicas of _Fix-It Felix Jr._, _Sugar Rush_, and _Hero's Duty_. I know, it's a long story.

Then at some point, a purple-skinned humanoid alien named Purple Basilisk tried to take over the arcade so he could use it as a stepping stone toward the restoration of some dynasty he named after himself. Called it the Basilisk Dynasty or something like that, but here's the icing on the cake: he's got five rogue Bombermen - Warlock Bomber, Boxer Bomber, Siren Bomber, Trigger Bomber, and Mosquito Bomber - at his side as the Chaotic Bombers. I heard they originally went by the Neo Hate Bombers, but Purple Basilisk thought "Chaotic" stood out better than "Neo Hate" at one point. Maybe it was Warlock Bomber since he's apparently the smartest of the bunch; who knows? I've never really been outside the arcade until today.

Aside all that, Siren Bomber went crazy and had an unhealthy fixation on my colleague, Fix-It Felix, even going so far as to put Sergeant Calhoun out of the picture forever, take Felix for herself, and steal his magic hammer for her own nefarious deeds. Thankfully, three of our new friends from outside Game Central Station, including Blaze Bomber, warped in to neutralize the threat before it could get any worse than the Cy-Bug incident. I mean, sure, Wario was strange when he first visited our world, but let's just say we got acquainted despite his jealousy towards Mario. Then there's Arctic Bomber, whom I heard used to be the bad Bomber-girl a long time ago before she turned good. She's sorta aggressive unlike Blaze Bomber, but usually willing to pull her friends out of a jam in any way she could.

With that said, Purple Basilisk and his followers were arrested and put in jail, even though they somehow managed to break out sometime after. But hey, at least this time we'll be ready for them no matter what.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot! This year is Luigi's 30th anniversary, and there's gonna be a Halloween party in his favor at the Mushroom Kingdom. There have been stories about how he single-handedly yet courageously defeated King Boo and saved his brother Mario not once, but twice. He did openly admit that he couldn't have done it without the help of his friend and mentor, Professor Elvin Gadd. Anyway, I was thinking maybe Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, and I could attend the party, but we kinda need to think about the right time to leave Game Central Station so we wouldn't worry about the gamers thinking our games are glitching out. I _still_ remember what happened in my game, though it _was_ my fault.

Well, I better get going now. Oh, and Felix says he hopes there aren't any scary monsters at the Halloween party. You'll have to excuse him, as he gets spooked easily...

END P.O.V.

* * *

That's all for now, but I'll see you next time for the beginning of Halloween night in an upcoming chapter.


	2. Case of the missing partygoers

The first chapter is here! I'll try and get this fic done by October 31 (no promises, though), but other than that, enjoy and feel free to review!

**DISCLAIMER: Mario and WarioWare Inc. are owned by Nintendo, while Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney. ****Bomberman is a property of Hudson Soft (even though Konami already took it over back in March 2012).** The rest of the characters featured from other game franchises are properties of their respective owners. The only characters I own thus far are as follows: Arctic Bomber (Mistress of the Cold), Blaze Bomber (Brother in Flame), Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers), Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend from another world), and finally, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.

* * *

Chapter 1: Case of the missing partygoers

[Opening BGM: Level Clear Theme (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)]

It was Halloween in Diamond City, with Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World closing early for a party at WarioWare Inc. with every one of the customers attending free of charge in their Halloween costumes. Penny Crygor and Blaze Bomber were in charge of making a list of who's attending, and which costume he or she is wearing. Their list for the guests who weren't exactly associated with WarioWare Inc. was as follows (though they felt like mentioning Cheerful White and his two best friends since they're from planet Bomber):

Cheerful White - Pac-Man  
Cool Black - Blinky  
Cute Pink - Pinky  
Yuffie Kisaragi - White Mage (in _Mario Sports Mix_-style)  
Pit - Ash Ketchum  
Phosphora - Misty  
Arctic Bomber - Chun Li  
Billy - Alucard  
Sid - Kano

While Billy and Sid weren't associated with WarioWare Inc., Wario invited them over anyways since they were his fraternity brothers from college, as well as friendly rivals when it came to _NBA Jam_ and _NFL Blitz_. On the other hand, 9-Volt and his best friend Phoebe (along with 18-Volt, Kat, and Ana) proposed to make this Halloween night a celebration of Luigi's 30th anniversary with at least two Nintendo Wii games: _Fortune Street_ and _Mario Party 9_, much to White, Black, Pink, and Yuffie's delight. Pit and Phosphora didn't mind, as long as the party was fun and family-friendly. Everyone could only imagine how the Year of Luigi would turn out in the distant Mushroom Kingdom...

* * *

Elsewhere at Toad Town, the people were celebrating Halloween by going trick-or-treating, while Mario, Peach, Daisy, Toad, and Toadette were cooking things up for Luigi's 30th anniversary at Luigi's house (which resembled the Rank D mansion as seen in _Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon_). A distant Warp Pipe appeared out of nowhere, with its occupants coming from Game Central Station to attend the party. Apparently, word spread within the arcade about the Year of Luigi, which prompted Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun to warp out of GCS, not wanting to miss out on such an exquisite time of the year. However, due to the Random Roster Race that occurred every night in _Sugar Rush_ to determine which of the 9 racers would appear on the roster the following day, Vanellope left Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, and Rancis Fluggerbutter in charge for the time being.

"So, you're gonna be gone for how long?" asked Taffyta.

"Until tomorrow," replied Vanellope, "but I promise I'll be back in time before the arcade opens up."

Ralph nodded in agreement "Yep. Don't want the gamers thinking our games are glitching out."

Before he walked out with Vanellope, Rancis made them a quick request. "Just don't make it too long before the opening, 'kay?"

[End BGM]

But Candlehead, not wanting to miss her chance to attend the Year of Luigi out of curiosity, left _Sugar Rush_ with her pet Bob-omb, whom she had named Candle Ball. To cover up her absence, she told Taffyta and the others that she had to go and make some important adjustments on her Ice Screamer kart (though in reality it didn't need any since it ran perfectly fine). Thus, she skipped happily while holding Candle Ball in her caring arms.

"It's just me and you, attending this Halloween party! Isn't it fun, Candle Ball?"

She lit her pet Bob-omb's candle wick with her lit candle from atop her cupcake beanie, before continuing, "Good thing that nice lady Calhoun fixed you up so you won't explode on anyone. Between you and me, I can't stand such meanies who use adorable round cuties like you as actual bombs." Then she kissed Candle Ball affectionately a few times.

"C'mon, let's go. La de-da, de-da, de-da..."

* * *

Later, the core four of Game Central Station arrived at Luigi's distant home, whilst going as themselves rather than wear any costumes. But to do it without exposing their identities as actual game characters from the arcade, they simply told the people of Toad Town along the way that they were visiting as a family in _Wreck-It Ralph_ costumes. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a mysterious yet invisible assailant knocked them out one-by-one, followed by Toad, Toadette, Peach, Daisy, and Mario. Not even Candlehead and Candle Ball were safe from getting captured by the assailant. As soon as Luigi arrived from Toad Town in his Tanooki Suit, he was shocked to see the destruction laid upon the party inside his house.

"M-M-Mario? Daisy? Anyone? Oh no!"

Before Luigi could witness any further, Parakarry - a cyan Paratroopa from Toad Town's post office - dropped by to deliver a message. "MAIL CALL! Oh, it's you, Luigi. What happened?"

"I dunno. The minute I was out-a somewhere, and when I came-a back..."

"Hmm. I think you'd better read this. Hope everything turns out alright."

The postman flew off, while Luigi opened the envelope to read the letter inside. It was more of an invitation, but not what he expected. It read: _Party at Evershade Valley! Meet the Mushroom Kingdom's finest - Luigi, LIVE and IN PERSON!_

Luigi gulped at what he just read aloud. "Evershade Valley? I thought I...uh-oh! The Dark Moon didn't-a break again...d-d-did it?"

[Party BGM: Professor E. Gadd's Lab (Luigi's Mansion)]

Meanwhile, far from the Mushroom Kingdom at the spooky area itself, the ghosts - consisting of Greenies, Slammers, Hiders, Gobbers, Sneakers, and Creepers - were attending a Halloween party of their own at the Treacherous Mansion. While they danced to the music, the Boos reported in to their master about Luigi's arrival. Strangely though, it wasn't King Boo this time...but rather a robotic duplicate of Luigi, apparently.

"Boss! Hey! Luigi-Droid, I-" Before one of the Boos could finish, the robot duplicate interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"No, no, no! You idiots!" complained the robotic impostor. "I wanted blue streamers and green balloons! The DJ Greenie stinks, the banners are crooked, and the cake should be vanilla! You're gonna ruin my party!"

"Erm...boss?"

"Whaddya want?!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Luigi's coming after us at Evershade Valley. THE Luigi...uh...I mean that wimpy intruder trying badly, I might add, to impersonate you, who clearly is the REAL Luigi..."

"I thought you said you captured him!"

Another Boo floated towards Luigi-Droid. "Well, we did, you see...heh...oops." He opened up a money bag, revealing Mario inside.

"Mama-mia! If I had an Invincibility Star, I'd..."

The Boo nervously stuffed Mario back inside the bag. "I thought he wore red or something. Guess I forgot, but I promise it won't happen again."

"You ghost boobs!" shouted Luigi-Droid. "My plans are already in motion! Attention, everyone: Luigi cannot be allowed to crash my party! Find him, and spook him so hard he'll leave us alone for the rest of his life!"

With that said, the Boos gathered up the Evershade ghosts to head out to the other four mansions: Gloomy Manor, Haunted Towers, Old Clockworks, and even the Secret Mine.

[End BGM]

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The nightmare begins, and only Luigi can save his friends now, as well as solve the mystery of what happened at Evershade Valley prior to his arrival.


	3. A ghost-huntin' Luigi will go

Our heroic plumber in green, having taken his leave for the spooky valley itself, embarks on a journey to rescue Mario and friends from the mischievous ghosts!

**DISCLAIMER: Mario and WarioWare Inc. are owned by Nintendo, while Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney. ****Bomberman is a property of Hudson Soft (even though Konami already took it over back in March 2012).** The rest of the characters featured from other game franchises are properties of their respective owners. The only characters I own thus far are as follows: Arctic Bomber (Mistress of the Cold), Blaze Bomber (Brother in Flame), Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers), Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend from another world), and finally, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.

* * *

Chapter 2: A ghost-huntin' Luigi will go

[Overworld BGM: Gloomy Manor (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)]

It was a dark, but not so stormy night at Evershade Valley, as Luigi came to Professor E. Gadd's lab in the bunker stationed close to Gloomy Manor. From there, he saw the professor shaken up with fear, as if it were deja vu all over again. He had never been afraid of ghosts before to say the least, but Luigi investigated anyway to figure out what's going on, much less the reason why Mario and the others were kidnapped.

"L-L-Luigi...I..."

"What happened?" asked Luigi. "Has the Dark-a Moon broke again?"

"Y-Y-Yes...b-b-but I d-d-don't know why..."

Luigi became concerned about his mentor. "You okay?"

E. Gadd shook his head no. "I...I really don't know!"

"Didn't I capture King Boo long ago?"

"Well, yes...b-but..."

"And what about-a Mario and the others?"

"T-T-Taken prisoner..."

Realizing how unnaturally shaken the professor was, Luigi thought it would be best if he explored the valley on his own. Apparently, E. Gadd doesn't seem to remember how or why the Dark Moon shattered again. Something strange was going on, but Luigi knew it couldn't have been King Boo this time. He single-handedly defeated King Boo and imprisoned him - along with the other Boos - inside the Boo Canister. But now the terrifying event repeated itself, only with E. Gadd being too terrified to even operate the Pixelator he used to "pixelate" Luigi to and from the various mansions in his previous adventure. Henceforth, Luigi picked up the Poltergust 5000, which came equipped with a flashlight that had two different light devices to use: the Strobulb for stunning ghosts with a flash, and a Dark-Light Device for detecting hidden objects (usually caused by the Spirit Balls that must be sucked in, or the object won't be revealed).

He walked inside Gloomy Manor, intent on saving his friends before finding out what caused E. Gadd to be so scared all of a sudden. Remembering from his last visit, he made sure to clean up the place of all the ghosts inhabiting dark rooms, and took the stairs to a hallway where the elevator was. He got inside, and rode the elevator to the basement, hoping it wouldn't break this time - after all, wouldn't _you_ feel your heart racing if the elevator suddenly broke down and fell all the way to the cellar?

Down in the basement, it was filled with cobwebs all over the place. Luigi noticed a large spider in the background, whom he recognized as the same creature possessed by the Grouchy Possessor. Recalling from last time (whilst trying not to be scared), Luigi blinded the spider with a Strobulb and pulled the webbing from its web with the Poltergust 5000, whilst kicking the red spiders away and dodging the purple goop shot from the spider's abdomen. He dragged the webbing toward a suit of armor, which struck it with a torch to set it ablaze. Afterwards, the fire burned the whole web, causing the large spider to fall onto its back. The Grouchy Possessor popped out, now vulnerable to the Poltergust 5000. Luigi wasted no time sucking the first layer of the ghost's skin, and repeated the process of dodging the spider's attacks (and setting the web ablaze) twice more, eventually winning the fight with no harm done to himself. With the Possessor trapped inside the Poltergust 5000 and the Dark Moon piece in Luigi's hands, he noticed a portrait of Toad and Toadette freaking out. He got out a Dark-Light Device and pointed it at the portrait, setting the two Toads free.

[End BGM]

"YIPPEE! It's Luigi!" Toad hugged Luigi's legs tightly.

"Glad to-a see you again," said Luigi. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," replied Toadette. "The last thing we remembered was showing up at your house to the party."

Toad added, "But the next minute, we're stuffed inside that painting. Everybody else was captured, too!"

Luigi nodded. "I know...I've gotta save-a them!"

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, before the Boos trapped us in, we overheard them saying something about a circus being in town."

"I think Professor E. Gadd can help us," said Toadette.

Luigi scratched his head in doubt. "I hope-a so. He sounded unusual when I stopped by."

Just then, a ringtone went off on one other gadget Luigi picked up from E. Gadd's bunker: the Dual Scream. Upon answering the call, he got word that E. Gadd just calmed down and apologized for being unusually scared earlier. Then he pixelated Luigi, Toad, and Toadette out of Gloomy Manor and back to the bunker, where they deposited the captured ghosts into the Ghost Container.

"Sorry about before, Luigi, my boy. The assailants that attacked my lab warned me not to tell anyone who's behind all this, or they'd make sure my bunker goes ka-blooey!"

"I'll bet that mean jerk, Bowser, is behind this madness!" Toadette imagined Bowser using a remote control to move Luigi-Droid around at Treacherous Mansion, laughing heartily as if he were more than happy to destroy Luigi's reputation for helping Mario spoil his plans on Pi'illo Island one time.

"Nah, couldn't have been him," said Toad. "He doesn't even know where Evershade Valley is, much less the fact that it exists in the world."

"We'll worry about it later," stated E. Gadd. "Right now, I've just picked up strange paranormal signals coming from a circus tent that just appeared from out of nowhere, somewhere between Gloomy Manor and Haunted Towers. I'll try and pixelate you there, Luigi, but the rest is up to you."

"Okey-dokey."

* * *

[Stage BGM: Spin Dizzy (Pac-Man World)]

By typing in some keys, E. Gadd teleported Luigi through the Pixelator all the way to the big circus tent just outside the entrance. From there, Luigi gulped, hoping the clowns inside weren't scary. As he stepped on through, he saw an audience full of Greenies, Slammers, Hiders, and Sneakers. A voice from out of nowhere boomed over the speakers placed around the interior of the tent.

**Ladies and gentle-ghouls, welcome to tonight's grand opening of the most extraordinary show in Evershade Valley, and perhaps even the Mushroom World: The Booling Bros. and The Three Sisters! First up this evening, we have a special guest appearance in paranormal history; let's hear it for the great Sparkly Candle!**

"Sp-Sparkly C-Candle...?" Luigi whispered nervously.

**That's right, folks! The Sparkly Candle will be lighting up our night with pure joy, for her marvelous performance begins with juggling three glass balls!**

Shortly after the "Sparkly Candle" took the stage, Luigi couldn't tell it was none other than Candlehead, mostly because he had never met her before (at least, not in reality). With her cupcake beanie's candle lit, she tossed three glass balls up high and began juggling them nonstop. Why a human girl - much less a _Sugar Rush_ racer - was performing at a circus in front of a wide audience of ghosts was anybody's guess, but Luigi held a sneaky suspicion that something seemed off here.

**The Sparkly Candle will walk on a big, bouncy ball - twice as big as herself - but don't you worry folks; she's certain that she'll never fall off!**

Luigi imagined a Magikoopa working for hire at the tent, mind-controlling the performers with his magic wand. Though he didn't know Candlehead, he could tell she's an innocent person, and because his friends are being held prisoner, he knew by then he had to stop the show by any means necessary. On top of that, the words "Three Sisters" clicked in his mind, reminding him of the three ghostly sisters he encountered at the Haunted Towers' old graveyard: Lucinda, Belinda, and Herlinda.

"Okay...here goes-a nothing. Ahem...STOP! This Sparkly Candle is coming home to the bunker with me!"

Immediately, the audience ceased cheering and stood silent, then the unseen announcer spoke up:** Ladies and gentle-ghouls, it seems we have an unexpected guest...but no matter. The show must go on, and we have an extra-special performance to celebrate his _casual_ intrusion. So never fear, folks, the Sparkly Candle is here to punish him for his sins against our kind! We hereby give you...THE BOWL OVER! That's right, the Sparkly Candle will be balancing on the ball after the evil one in green, and won't stop till she bowls him over really good!**

[End BGM]  
[Boss BGM: Stage Boss (Super Mario 64)]

"YEEEEK!" shrieked Luigi. "No! No! Not that! Mario, wherever you are now...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!"

Now it was safe to assume Candlehead wasn't performing out of kindness. She was brainwashed, but who the mastermind was had yet to be found out; Luigi was more concerned about his life. Not even the Poltergust 5000 could help him, but he didn't want to hurt Candlehead. _STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!_ The ghosts chanted in unison, eager to see Luigi get bowled over like a helpless bowling pin. The green-clad plumber ran around the arena, unable to even defend himself, until he came to a dead end. As the brainwashed Candlehead was about to make her move, Luigi readied his flashlight and stunned her with the Strobulb's flash, causing her to stumble and fall off the big ball. He quickly ran closer and caught her in his hands. She shook her head about, opening her eyes to see that Luigi had indeed saved her.

"Wh-who are you? And what have I been doing?"

"I'm Luigi, and..."

But before he could explain himself, the previously-unseen announcer, revealed as a Boo, interrupted him. Luigi and Candlehead guessed him to be the ringmaster of the circus, and they got it right the first time. "So, the foolish Luigi dares spoil our beloved show, does he?"

"N-No!" shouted Candlehead. "He came here to save me! What have you done with my poor Candle Ball?!"

"You mean your pet Bob-omb? Heh! Silly little girl, Bob-ombs are meant to be bombs!"

"You can't set him off. He's already been patched up so he doesn't explode on anyone."

Luigi stepped up front to protect Candlehead. "I'm-a crashing this evil party here and now!"

The Boo Ringmaster stuck out his tongue in denial. "Oh no, you don't! Lucinda, Belinda, Herlinda, get them both! They must not crash our main party at Treacherous Mansion!"

Without saying anything in response, the Three Sisters nodded and pulled out their mirrors to do battle with Luigi and Candlehead. Lucinda, the small yellow ghost with a pink bow and one tooth hanging from her mouth, stuck out her tongue to taunt Luigi. Belinda, the thin sea-green ghost with a small purple fedora and mid-sized of the trio, grabbed the three glass balls and chucked them at Luigi to inflict damage. Then Herlinda, the large purple ghost with a big straw hat, pounded away with the mirror like a rolling pin at his head. In the meantime, the Boo Ringmaster taunted the heroic pair.

"Let's see you get out of this one, scaredy-cats! We'll make sure you never reach the other mansions alive!"

Candlehead huffed angrily in response, having had enough of the Boo threatening to endanger her friends. "Oh no, you're NOT!"

Bellowing like an Amazon warrior, albeit out of character in accordance to her code, she flung herself at the Boo Ringmaster, using the big bouncy ball as a makeshift trampoline. Then she grabbed him from behind, threw him to the ground, and inflicted additional damage with a well-timed hip drop, causing him to drop Candle Ball from his hands. Finally, she kicked him towards the audience of Greenies, Slammers, Hiders, and Sneakers, knocking a good number of them over in the process.

Meanwhile, Luigi recalled the last time he fought the Three Sisters. They were rather tricky, for everytime he flashed a Strobulb at them, they'd block it with their mirrors and pound away at him in retaliation. It was a difficult fight, until a while later he found out a way to defeat them. Even tonight, he still remembered how to beat them: he waited until one of the Sisters spun around, leaving her vulnerable to the flash. One by one, he sucked up the stunned sibling with the Poltergust 5000, whilst making certain to avoid getting hit by the other two. A few moments later, he stood victorious over the evil circus - though he admittedly couldn't have done it without Candlehead's help. The Boo Ringmaster, sensing he might be next to sucked in, retreated along with the ghostly audience.

[End BGM]

"Candle Ball!" Candlehead squealed happily, hugging and kissing her pet Bob-omb affectionately. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Whew..." said Luigi. "I'm-a glad this nightmarish circus is over..."

"I know, right? Thanks again for finding me. Just for that, I'll come with you to help save all your other friends in any way I can!"

"Gee, I dunno. We'd have to talk to Professor E. Gadd about-a this." Henceforth, Luigi left the now-abandoned circus tent with Candlehead and Candle Ball accompanying him, eventually letting E. Gadd pixelate them back to the bunker.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Only four more mansions to go, though Luigi still has other friends - old and new - to save.


	4. Recollecting the Dark Moon pieces

Now joined by Candlehead, Luigi makes his way to the other mansions to recover the remaining pieces of the Dark Moon, as well as save his other friends (old and new).

**DISCLAIMER: Mario and WarioWare Inc. are owned by Nintendo, while Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney. ****Bomberman is a property of Hudson Soft (even though Konami already took it over back in March 2012).** The rest of the characters featured from other game franchises are properties of their respective owners. The only characters I own thus far are as follows: Arctic Bomber (Mistress of the Cold), Blaze Bomber (Brother in Flame), Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers), Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend from another world), and finally, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.

* * *

Chapter 3: Recollecting the Dark Moon pieces

Meanwhile, at Treacherous Mansion's inner courtyard, the Boo Ringmaster was explaining his failure to Luigi-Droid, who was less than thrilled to hear the story about how he was defeated at his own circus. The impostor replied, "You mean to tell me you LOST to a little girl of all people?! That very same one you brainwashed shortly after you brought her back here?!"

"Yes, it's true!" cried the Boo Ringmaster. "Because that louse saved her, she unexpectedly went pro wrestler on me and pounded me to the ground in front of my - I mean, our beloved audience!"

"I thought you told me she's ditzy before you took her to the Booling Bros. and the Three Sisters!"

"I know I did, but I never thought her to be very protective of her friends and not just her precious candle atop her head. Seriously, who adopts a Bob-omb as a pet anyway?"

"Then it's proof you underestimated her. Now Luigi is on his way to defeating the Possessors at the other mansions, thanks to your inability to handle a 'ditzy' child. You just better hope our grand master of this mansion doesn't find out about your humiliating defeat!"

The Boo Ringmaster gulped nervously. "I assure you it won't happen again, Luigi-Droid. I'll gather up the best Boos from our beloved circus to get rid of Luigi, the very moment he's pixelated to Treacherous Mansion's front entrance!"

Luigi-Droid grinned. "Excellent! As soon as he's out of the way, we'll have our complete set of portraits back in good hands once again. Of course, we intend on selling the portraits of Mario and Princess Peach to King Bowser, while we keep the rest for ourselves on behalf of our grand master."

"Erm...I don't mean to rain on your parade, but you know how antsy Bowser gets when someone other than himself kidnaps Peach..."

"Don't be so quick on your judgment. Of course I'll set her free and pay Kamek to hypnotize her into loving Bowser forevermore! Now begone with you! Luigi and that candy-coated brat cannot be allowed to crash our party of the year!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Luigi had a chat with Professor E. Gadd about whether it's safe having Candlehead around the bunker. But the conversation was cut short by the young racer's crying - though one might see it as fake due to her insistence on joining him in his quest. She wanted to help him out whether he wanted it or not.

"If you won't take me with you, I'm gonna tell everyone your secret!"

Luigi gasped. "Huh?! But...but how'd you-a know?"

Candlehead pouted. "Where I come from, people talk. I heard you usually can't sleep at night without holding a Fire Flower plushie close to yourself, because you're afraid the ghosts will come out to haunt you."

"That's not-a true! I sleep well at night!"

Candlehead stubbornly shook her head no. "Nuh-uh! You need me more than I need you!"

Luigi sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright...you can-a join me."

"YAY!" Candlehead hopped onto his hands and hugged him tightly, before jumping back down. "Though I come off as silly and scared of spooky things, I often look up to you as my idol in secrecy, in which you single-handedly braved scary places to save your big brother, Mario. I take back what I said about you having a secret. You're right: it's not true. I just want to help you save your friends, and mine as well. Trust me, I can be very helpful in slowing down those mean ghosts for you. Luckily, I stashed a box full of Cherry Bombs from that evil circus before your friend took us back here. I'll try not to be so easily distracted by my candle, I promise!"

"Alright, if you say so."

Then Professor E. Gadd asked, "So, it's settled then?"

"Mm-hmm," answered Luigi. "We're-a gonna save everyone else, recover the Dark Moon, and defeat the Boos."

"That's the spirit, m'boy. Now do be careful, and take good care of your new friend! Seems like she's one of your biggest fans!"

Luigi blushed sheepishly. "I guess you could-a say that..."

[Stage BGM: Ghostly Garden (Pac-Man World)]

And so, Luigi and Candlehead explored the rest of Evershade Valley together. Professor E. Gadd pixelized them directly to a large hollow tree inside the Haunted Towers, while Toad and Toadette would look after Candlehead's pet Bob-omb for her. Immediately, Luigi and Candlehead opened a door to the one and only "Eerie Staircase" Luigi remembered having a lot of trouble on during his last visit there. He'd often guess which of the three staircases on each row was the right one, but getting the wrong one sent him sliding all the way down with one of the Greenies taunting him. In fact, since it had been quite a while, he didn't seem to remember the correct order for navigating the entire Eerie Staircase. With no other option but to go forward, he went upstairs anyway. Unsurprisingly, he was sent sliding back down with a Greenie taunting him. Then Candlehead - while trying not to let herself be distracted by so many lit torches - asked if they split up and take the different staircases two at a time. Luigi agreed on the offer, and went along with his new friend's recommendation. After about ten or so missed attempts, they finally made it to the top and reached the tree house. Luigi pulled a cord to reveal the ladder for him to climb up, with Candlehead tagging behind.

From there, they encountered a white-skinned ghost, the Harsh Possessor, who immediately possessed a staircase to do battle. By turning the staircase inside-out, the Possessor made it look like a large, beastly mouth with a pair of blue eyes. Then he attempted to attack Luigi and Candlehead several times before flying into the air in an attempt to crush them both. Luigi held her hand closer to himself as he ran around, not wanting anything bad to happen to her. In the meantime, the Harsh Possessor came crashing down, just barely missing the duo. The staircase fell flat, revealing its "tongue." Suddenly, Luigi was able to remember how to defeat the Harsh Possessor. He used his Poltergust 5000 to stretch the "tongue", sending it flying back into the staircase to force the Harsh Possessor out. In retaliation, he charged forth to ram Luigi down, but Candlehead got out one of her Cherry Bombs, lit the fuse with her candle, and threw it at the Harsh Possessor, instantly stunning him for Luigi to vacuum off one of his skin layers. When the ghost regained consciousness, he flew back into the staircase to continue the fight, but Luigi and Candlehead were able to repeat the same process twice (whilst dodging the blue fireballs thrown at them) until the boss was defeated and trapped inside the Poltergust 5000; the Dark Moon piece popped out afterwards, signaling the duo's victory at the Haunted Towers. Finally, Luigi noticed a portrait containing Vanellope von Schweetz inside; thus he used the Dark-Light Device to set her free.

[End BGM]  
[Victory BGM: Level Clear Theme (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)]

"Whoa!" exclaimed Vanellope. "I thought I was a goner when those ghosts trapped me here...but thanks for saving me! Hey, aren't you Luigi, the kid brother of Mario in green?"

Luigi replied, "Yep. What's your name?"

"Vanellope von Schweetz. Guess I can't keep a secret like I'm supposed to because I got kidnapped, so the truth is: I'm from the _Sugar Rush_ arcade game."

"That's-a nice. I think I heard about it."

"Vanellope, you're okay!" cheered Candlehead.

"Candlehead! What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Luigi save everyone! There's this cheap knockoff named Luigi-Droid, who's going around about how he's gonna make it look like Luigi's the bad guy. I dunno about you, but I'm gonna kick his backside for thinking he can make MY idol of all people look bad!"

Luigi explained, "I saved Candlehead at a nearby-a circus when the Boo Ringmaster brainwashed her."

Vanellope gasped. "That scary Boo did what?! I'd sentence him to be executed, but Ralph and the others are still captured. I'll head on to what that knockoff called the Secret Mine to save another of my friends, while you go to the Old Clockworks."

"Erm...thanks, but you can't fight ghosts without a fancy vacuum cleaner like the Poltergust 5000."

"Hey, Sgt. Calhoun from _Hero's Duty_ showed me the ropes of basic combat so I can help my fellow racers protect _Sugar Rush_ in case of another Cy-Bug attack, especially the time that loony named Purple Basilisk tried to take over."

"Wario told me about him and-a his five Chaotic Bombers one time. Anyway, I'll see what we can do right after we talk to Professor E. Gadd."

[End BGM]

* * *

[Fight BGM: Gradual Infiltration (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)]

Later, the trio were pixelated back to E. Gadd's bunker, where they handed over the next Dark Moon piece. Then they talked with him about where to go from here, despite sharing concerns about Vanellope's involvement, given her lack of knowledge on how the Poltergust 5000 worked. On top of that, E. Gadd revealed that he knew something like this would happen, so he built another Poltergust 5000 (only it's green instead of red) with the help of his Toad assistants. This was intended for teamwork, especially in a distant tower known as the ScareScraper. He had shown Toad and Toadette how to use it while Luigi and Candlehead were fighting the Harsh Possessor, so they could accompany Vanellope on their journey at the Secret Mine. E. Gadd pixelized Toad, Toadette, and Vanellope first, and then did the same for Luigi and Candlehead, only now he pixelized the latter group to the Old Clockworks to defeat one other Possessor.

Visiting the Old Clockworks brought back memories of the time Luigi had to find the three pieces of the Clock Tower Gate, which were pulled off by the rogue ghosts to prevent anybody from reaching the Overset Possessor's personal lair. Luckily, the pieces weren't plucked out this time, but Luigi didn't intend on letting his guard down. Using the nearby rotor, he and Candlehead rotated the clock gate's hands until they displayed 7:30. Then they stepped inside to navigate their way to the Belfry and hopped on a springboard by the ladder, which flung them to the top of the clock tower via the Belfry Clock. The Overset Possessor, having expected their arrival, possessed the clock itself to do battle. Rotating the clock's hands, the Possessor summoned wave after wave of ghosts in accordance to the time to assist him in doing away with the unlikely duo. The hands glowed red each time they rotated, prompting Luigi and Candlehead to avoid getting burned. Nevertheless, they fought the respective wave of ghosts until every fourth hour on the clock passed. Then the Overset Possessor came out to ram them down while the clock hands remained active by his command in an effort to trap the duo. After four missed rams (albeit barely since, unsurprisingly, it had been a while since Luigi last fought him), Candlehead pelted him with some of her Cherry Bombs until he was stunned. Luigi pulled out his Poltergust 5000 to rip one of the ghost's skin layers off his spectral body, prompting him to fly back into the clock. After two more repeated phases - in addition to avoiding the Robot Bombs the ghost summoned to explode on Luigi and Candlehead - the Possessor was defeated and the Dark Moon piece expelled from his body.

"Phew! We made it, Candlehead! Now to free another of-a my friends before we go." Luigi uncovered a hidden portrait of Princess Daisy with the Dark-Light Device, sucked in the Spirit Balls that came out to reveal it, and used the device again to free Daisy.

[End BGM]

"Oh, my goodness! Is that you, Luigi?"

Luigi smiled. "Yeah! I'm-a glad you're okay."

Daisy hugged him warmly. "And so am I. You've gotta save the rest of us before it's too late!"

"I know, right? I was told about-a someone named-a Luigi-Droid."

"I'll bet Bowser did it."

"Toadette thought the same way, too, but-a Toad didn't believe it to be the case-a. Gotta be one of his seven sons, Bowser Jr.!" Luigi imagined Bowser Jr. controlling the robot impostor from inside, gloating about how he would get even with Luigi for spoiling his king dad's fun back on Pi'illo Island. Daisy, however, probably thought otherwise since it's not possible Bowser Jr. or any other Koopalings knew of Evershade Valley's location unless they were told about it. "Guess not, huh?"

"I'm sure we'll find our answer once we get to Treacherous Mansion." Then Daisy turned over to Candlehead. "By the way, who's this kid?"

"It's a long-a story, Daisy..." said Luigi.

Another half hour later, both groups reunited at E. Gadd's bunker with Vanellope, Toad, and Toadette having brought Sgt. Calhoun back from the Secret Mine. They told Luigi and Candlehead how difficult it was to have survived the fight against the Shrewd Possessor, whom Luigi recalled possessing large sheet of ice to attack him. He gulped at the scary thought, but Vanellope assured him that she made it out alive with Toad and Toadette's help, reminding him that Calhoun gave her a heads-up on basic combat sometime before Purple Basilisk and the Chaotic Bombers attempted to conquer Game Central Station.

With five out of all six Dark Moon pieces recovered, the group would eventually be pixelated to Treacherous Mansion for one final mission to save Evershade Valley. While Calhoun leads Vanellope, Toad, Toadette, and Daisy to find the portraits of Mario, Peach, Ralph, and Felix, Luigi and Candlehead would go directly to the party itself and stop Luigi-Droid once and for all.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Only one mansion left, and one more chapter to go. I'll be sure to have this posted by Halloween night however I can, but other than that, see you next time!


	5. Party at Treacherous Mansion

The finale is here, and I'm glad I made it just in the nick of time before Halloween night was over. But aside all that, enjoy the epilogue!

**DISCLAIMER: Mario and WarioWare Inc. are owned by Nintendo, while Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney. ****Bomberman is a property of Hudson Soft (even though Konami already took it over back in March 2012).** The rest of the characters featured from other game franchises are properties of their respective owners. The only characters I own thus far are as follows: Arctic Bomber (Mistress of the Cold), Blaze Bomber (Brother in Flame), Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers), Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend from another world), and finally, Purple Basilisk and his five Chaotic Bombers.

* * *

Chapter 4: Party at Treacherous Mansion

[Overworld BGM: Luigi's Mansion Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)]

_Attention, fellow ghouls! The great Luigi will soon grace us with his presence, so don't be late! All intruders need not apply, or else we're gonna getcha!_

It was now or never. Luigi and friends had arrived at the biggest place in Evershade Valley: Treacherous Mansion. When he last went there, he had a lot of areas to search for any paranormal activity, in addition to capturing a lot of ghosts coming out of a Paranormal Portal (courtesy of King Boo at the time) just before our dimension could collapse in on itself. Ever since that one incident, he swore he'd never talk about it to anyone because, admittedly, he thought he was a goner for sure. Had he not acted quickly enough, everything as we know it would have been gone forever by now. Even so, he kept it in his head as he didn't want to risk frightening his friends in the process.

"Any idea who's really behind this scheme?" asked Calhoun

Vanellope scoffed. "I wish any of us knew!"

"I just-a know it couldn't be-a King Boo since I defeated him long ago," said Luigi, just before the Boo Ringmaster showed up with his minions at his side.

"Bleh heh heh! I'm back...and this time we outnumber you!"

"Not as long as we have the Poltergust 5000s!" Daisy used the green Poltergust 5000 to deal with the Boos, while Luigi went for the ringmaster.

"Luigi-Droid will stop you for your insolence! I promise you!"

"I wouldn't bet on it," retorted Calhoun. "Luigi, you and Candlehead get to the party while we free all our other friends!"

Luigi nodded. "Okey-dokey! I'm-a comin' to save you, big bro!"

"Candlehead," said Vanellope, "I'll hold your pet Bob-omb for you until it's over!"

"Thanks, Vanellope!" cheered Candlehead.

Thus, the group split into two teams to cover the whole mansion. Calhoun led Vanellope, Toad, Toadette, and Daisy to find the four portraits in order to free Mario, Peach, Ralph, and Felix. It was no surprise they'd encounter more hostile ghosts along the way, but with basic training on using the Poltergust 5000 as well as Calhoun's combat expertise, they were bound to prevail so that Luigi and Candlehead could safely enter the auditorium where the party was being held. When the unlikely duo stepped inside, they were greeted with cheers from the ghostly crowd facing the stage as the curtains rose upward.

_And now, the moment you've all been waiting your afterlives for, let's hear it for the one, the only: Luigi!_

As the unseen announcer spoke his words, Luigi-Droid took the stage to grace everyone by waving his hands in the air. Then he danced around in an odd manner with the Arabian-style music playing in the auditorium's background. Luigi recognized it as the "Negative Zone", his Final Smash attack said to be fueled by his dislike of being in Mario's shadow.

"Well, here I am!" beamed Luigi-Droid. "Love me!"

"Ugh, tell me I wasn't this deluded in being as popular as Mario..." muttered Luigi.

Candlehead, on the other hand, could only hold in her sudden urge to snap at the robotic impostor for so long. "Don't lose it, Candlehead. You're just a sweet, innocent racer here to help Luigi save the night. Don't lose it...don't...don't DON'T DON'T..." Her lit candle erupted in an immense flame, signifying that she blew a gasket. "STOP RIGHT THERE, SICKO!"

The ghosts were shocked by Candlehead's sudden outburst, causing them to scatter throughout the room. Luigi-Droid shrugged, and uttered, "Aw, don't run away! I just wanna be friends! C'mon, how about a group hug?"

The real Luigi was momentarily spooked by the ghosts, but he quickly pulled himself together. "This charade's over, faker! We're-a crashing your party for my big bro, Mario!"

"And you're not wrecking my idol's heroic image anytime soon!" shouted Candlehead.

Luigi-Droid stomped the wooden stage as a retort. "Never! This is my world, my rules, my party! I don't see your names on it! You and that bratty half-pint have interfered with my plans for the last time, Luigi! Now, what was that you said when you were itchin' for a fight? Ohhh, yes...L-POWER!"

Luigi gasped upon hearing the last word. "How...how'd you know?"

"My ghostly minions and I know everything about you _and_ your Mr. L fiasco! When there's small talk, everyone knows!"

"That was a long-a time ago! I was brainwashed, meaning I don't do all-a this stuff anymore!"

"And now, I'll soon have you out of the picture for good! Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom will eventually think you're the villain for real, and King Bowser's the hero! When they beg him to be the leader, he'll stop kidnapping Princess Peach anymore! But before I get to this part, I wanna personally squash you two like bugs!"

[End BGM]

* * *

[Final battle BGM: Fight against Smithy (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)]

The big robotic impostor attacked by pulling out a metallic version of the Fire Flower, "changing" his appearance to resemble Fire Luigi (complete with white hat and shirt, and green overalls). Then he threw fireballs around at Luigi and Candlehead, hurting them just a bit. They stopped, dropped, and rolled to put out the fire so that Candlehead's Cherry Bombs aren't set off prematurely. Afterwards, they threw the bombs at Luigi-Droid, inflicting minor damage.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" taunted the impostor. "Is this the best the pathetic excuse for a kingdom can send at me? What a joke! But, I'm not one to turn down an invitation to play rough. Well, how about this?"

Having shrugged off the damage dished out by the Cherry Bombs, Luigi-Droid jumped up high for a hip drop, followed by firing a barrage of Bullet Bills from his robotic hands. While Luigi and Candlehead were dodging for their lives, they noticed four conveniently-placed switches (each with an exclamation mark) appear on the floor. Rather than ponder what the deal was, they ground-pounded on the switches until a magnetic field pulled Luigi-Droid towards the center of the auditorium, stunning him momentarily. Candlehead hopped onto Luigi's arms to use as a trampoline, and performed another hip drop on Luigi-Droid's head as hard as she could muster, finally inflicting a decent amount of damage.

"You rely on a child to help you stop me. Seems like you're an even BIGGER coward than before!" Luigi-Droid grabbed Candlehead, stuffed her inside a big money bag, and snatched her Cherry Bombs to set off prematurely with his fireballs. "Ho ho ho! Now let's see how you fight without your new friend!"

"I'm-a not licked yet, and I'm no coward either!" shouted Luigi.

The robotic impostor pulled out a metallic version of a Super Leaf, transforming his body once more to resemble Raccoon Luigi. The four switches appeared again for Luigi to hip drop on, whilst dodging the tail whips. The magnetic field pulled Luigi-Droid toward the center again, and Luigi crouched down to charge his super jump. With enough force, he stomped on the impostor's head to inflict damage again. But having caught onto Luigi's game plan, Luigi-Droid tail whipped the switches away, rendering them useless beyond repair.

"Now I win, and you LOSE! Just to be sure you never spoil my fun anymore..."

"Not if I stun you first!" Luigi charged up his Strobulb and let out a big flash. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Oh, you're gonna have to do better than that, Luigi!"

The impostor pressed two big yellow buttons on his "overalls", transforming his body into a Hammer Bro suit. He wasted no time pelting Luigi with a barrage of hammers, which was a little too much for his Poltergust 5000's vacuum to bear. Sooner or later, he had Luigi on the ropes.

"I already told you before: I win and you lose! The final curtain shall now fall upon thee!" Just then, there was an odd change in Luigi-Droid's behavior. "Hey, wait a minute! You're not supposed to be in here! I mean, uh, back off, interloper!"

"Huh?" wondered Luigi.

Luigi-Droid wasn't paying attention to the battle, apparently distracted by something else from outside the auditorium. "Can't you read the sign?! It says _Absolutely NO entry without MY permission! Countless lives were lost because of_ - AAAH! Leggo of me, you evil witch! Felix is mine, and so's his magic hammer! ONLY MINE!"

Luigi felt confused as to what was going on just now, but it seemed that Luigi-Droid became too distracted to focus on the fight at hand. Immediately, Luigi took his chance to run toward the money bag and rip it open, freeing Candlehead in the process. Miraculously, a Smash Ball appeared out of nowhere. He had an idea on how to stop Luigi-Droid once and for all, since his Final Smash, the Negative Zone, could only induce random status ailments rather than destroy its target. He quickly told Candlehead about the Smash Ball and how its power reflects its user's heart for a Final Smash; then she pounded away at the floating artifact until it broke like glass, surrounding her body with a rainbow-ish aura. Concentrating on her newly-given energy, she called forth a large-sized Cherry Bomb, which appeared above her head on her hands.

"This one's for my idol Luigi, and all our friends! MEGA CHERRY BOMB!" Candlehead began struggling to maintain her balance, due to the bomb's size.

"I'm-a backing you up now, Candlehead!" assured Luigi. "Look lively now!"

Luigi-Droid was still busy shouting to something or someone outside the auditorium, he did not even notice Candlehead's super-sized Cherry Bomb. "Get out, get out, GET OUT! You're gonna expose everything to the public eye!" With the robotic impostor still distracted, Luigi pulled out his Poltergust 5000 to suck in the Mega Cherry Bomb from Candlehead's hands. Next, he put the vacuum in reverse to shoot it out toward Luigi-Droid, completely obliterating him in a big explosion.

[End BGM]  
[Victory BGM: All Clear (Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse)]

"We did it!" cheered Luigi. "We saved Evershade Valley and the world...and most of all, my reputation!"

[End BGM]

In the meantime, Sgt. Calhoun came out with Mario, Peach, Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Toad, Toadette, and Daisy. She was holding a certain _someone_ in white by the top of her flowing dress. "And guess who's really behind it all?"

"The so-called Singing Beauty herself," said Ralph, as Calhoun threw Siren Bomber down to the auditorium on the first floor.

"OW, MY BUTT!" cried the female Chaotic Bomber. "How'd you guys know it was me?!"

The group climbed down from the second floor to explain the story, starting with Felix. "We told Calhoun and the others everything when they freed us from these portraits."

Then the sarge explained, "In the meantime, I caught Siren Bomber when I heard her talking in a control room above the stage. It turned out that she went to locate someplace worth taking over after her comrades revived her, in addition to brainwashing Professor E. Gadd into breaking the Dark Moon into six pieces and building Luigi-Droid for her. All that just to tick me off for ruining her plans to kidnap my husband _and_ steal his magic hammer for her very own."

Siren Bomber held her arms in a hissy fit. "Hmph! You're just jealous that I'm ten times better than you, Tammy! Felix is too good for you, and you know it!"

"Says the bad Bomber-girl like you who's jealous and not me. You're nothing more than a prisoner of your own twisted delusions."

"So therefore," added Ralph, "we're imprisoning you in the same way you did to us. An eye for an eye."

"You're all in so much trouble when Warlock Bomber and the others set me free!" Then Siren Bomber stared daggers at the heroic duo who destroyed Luigi-Droid. "You're going to pay for this, Luigi and Candlehead! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO PAY!"

With this, Luigi used the power of the rejuvenated Dark Moon to activate a magic portrait on the wall, and banish Siren Bomber there before sending the purple artifact back into the sky, turning all of Evershade Valley's ghosts back to normal. Afterwards, they put the portrait in Professor E. Gadd's bunker next to the Ghost and Boo canisters, with an added warning to never sell it to anyone like he inadvertently did with the portrait of King Boo.

* * *

[Ending BGM: Flash Back (Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse)]

Later, back at Luigi's house, everyone celebrated his 30th anniversary with a Halloween party of their own. Princess Peach began, "Happy Halloween, and thanks for rescuing us."

"And-a happy 30th anniversary, bro!" congratulated Mario.

Luigi smiled happily. "Thanks! I couldn't have done it without my newest fan...no, more like my new friend, Candlehead. Oh, and I've got news for you, Candlehead: I happen to be one of the veteran racers in the Mario Kart Grand Prix."

"Yeah, I heard all about it too!" whooped Candlehead.

"That's-a good. Thanks again for helping me in our latest adventure."

"Aww, it was the least I can do after you saved me and Candle Ball from the ghostly circus." The green-haired racer hugged and kissed her pet Bob-omb affectionately.

Daisy kissed Luigi's nose, and said, "You'll always be a winner in our books, Luigi."

Luigi blushed. "Aw, you always say that, Daisy. Happy Halloween."

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Luigi - CHARLES MARTINET  
Candlehead - KATIE LOWES  
Professor E. Gadd - KAZUMI TOTAKA  
Daisy - DEANNA MUSTARD  
Luigi-Droid - CHARLES MARTINET  
Boo Ringmaster - MICHAEL DOBSON  
Wreck-It Ralph - JOHN C. REILLY  
Vanellope von Schweetz - SARAH SILVERMAN  
Fix-It Felix Jr. - JACK MCBRAYER  
Sergeant Calhoun - JANE LYNCH  
Mario - CHARLES MARTINET  
Peach - SAM KELLY  
Toad - SAM KELLY  
Toadette - SAM KELLY  
Unseen announcer - TOM KANE  
Parakarry - TOM KENNY  
Taffyta Muttonfudge - MINDY KALING  
Rancis Fluggerbutter - JAMIE ELMAN  
Siren Bomber - RACHEL MACFARLANE

[End Credits]  
[End BGM]

**IN MEMORY OF HIROSHI YAMAUCHI, FORMER PRESIDENT OF NINTENDO (1927-2013)**

* * *

And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed my Halloween special fic, and like I said, I'm glad I finished it just in time. I might have been a bit late, but still. See you later, and Happy Halloween!


End file.
